Video Girl Nick Jonas
by mynameisamineral
Summary: It's a story about Nick


"OMG did you hear I was dating a Jonas Brother it's so hot" I overheard Molly scream into the phone. What? I know Nick just asked her a minute ago and she was already bragging to her friends. She didn't even say his name. Should I tell him, I mean it's my duty as a best friend, but I don't want him to think that I like him. Well that would be the truth, but I wasn't ready for him to know. Maybe I should go talk to Molly? I gathered up the strength to confront Molly.

"Molly, didn't Nick want to keep the relationship a secret?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, but I'm only going to tell People magazine" Molly replied. As you can tell by that response she wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed.

"I don't think Nick would want that, I think you should talk to him about it first" I suggested.

"Nick is **my **boyfriend, I think I know what he wants" she snarled.

"Well obviously you don't because Nick wanted to keep the relationship a secret" I argued, my voice starting to raise a bit.

"Who cares, I'm dating a Jonas Brother do you know how huge that is" she replied.

"Well I understand he's in a band, but he has a name, it's Nick, you should get used to calling him that" I yelled and stormed off. Ugh! Who does that Molly girl think she is? Nick is my best friend. I walked down the hallway to Joe's hotel room and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" I heard Joe's voice ask.

"Ashley" I answered. Joe opened the door smiling. I guess he could tell I was angry because his smile quickly turned upside down. I walked inside Joe's room and plopped down on the couch.

"What happened Ash Ketchum?" Joe asked. Joe and his ridiculous nick names for me.

"Nick's new girlfriend" I sighed. Joe was the only one who knew I liked Nick.

"I told you to tell Nick how you felt" Joe moaned.

"No it's not that, it's just she doesn't think of Nick as Nick, she just refers to him as a Jonas Brother and it annoys me" I admitted.

"Did you tell Nick how you felt about her?" he asked.

"No, should I?" I asked.

"It's up to you, but as Nick's best friend I think you should" he replied.

"I guess you're right, thanks Joe" I sighed.

"Anytime ashtray" Joe smiled. I got up and knocked on Nick's door. Conveniently it was right across from Joe's room. I hesitantly knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Nick asked.

"Ashtray, I mean Ashley" I answered. Dang it Joe! I could hear Nick laughing on the other side of the door. He finally opened the door.

"Did you just call yourself ashtray?" Nick asked.

"All I have to say is Joe" I grumbled walking in. I sat on the couch by the T.V. It was so comfortable!

"So what's up?" Nick asked. I looked at Nick and took a deep breath. His eyes were a beautiful chocolate brown.

"I don't think Molly is good for you" I said in a hushed tone. His smile dropped.

"Why not?" Nick asked. I knew this was going to be hard. Nick had liked Molly for weeks.

"Well she doesn't share your views on keeping your relationship a secret" I answered.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well I overheard her talking to someone and she said 'OMG did you hear I was dating a Jonas Brother it's so hot'" I repeated. Nick looked at me depressed.

"She didn't even say my name? She referred to me as just a _'Jonas Brother'_?" he asked. I nodded. I walked over to Nick and gave him a hug.

"Are you going to be alright?" I asked.

"Yeah, it just sucks because I really liked this girl" he admitted.

"I think I should go" I replied.

"Wait, please don't leave me" Nick pleaded giving me the puppy dog pout.

"Fine, I'll stay with you" I caved.

"By the way, thank you" he sighed.

"Thank you, for what?" I asked.

"For giving me the heads up about Molly" he answered.

"Don't sweat it, what are friends for" I assured him.

"Hey why don't we play a game?" he asked.

"Sure what game?" I asked.

"Truth or Dare" he replied. I HATE THAT GAME!!!!! I always get tricked into admitting who I liked, how do you think Joe found out?

"Sure, I'll go first" I suggested.

"Ok truth or dare" Nick asked with a puzzled look.

"Dare" I smiled.

"Umm… I dare you to lie on the elevator floor from floor 1 all the way to the top floor" Nick dared me. That sounds simple.

"Ok" I accepted. Nick got up and opened the door for me. I walked out as he followed me to the elevator. I hit the button for the elevator and waited. Please let it be empty, please let it be empty._ Ding!_ The elevator finally came. As the doors slowly opened I bit my lip. Inside the elevator was five year old whose hand tightly grasped a balloon, beside her was her mother. Great! Nick let out a little chuckle as if to say "have fun". I walked inside the elevator and laid down on the floor, while Nick stood beside me. I watched as Nick pressed the first floor button. I closed my eyes and hoped that this would soon be over. I heard the little girl ask her mother was I going to die. Nick just stood beside me laughing. As we reached the first floor the mother and her daughter got off, and a swarm of people got on. I felt a bit claustrophobic lying beside people's feet. Someone finally got the courage to ask me why I was laying on the floor.

"Well if the elevator cord was to snap and we were to go crashing down, I would be most likely to survive" I replied. The lady looked at me as if I was crazy. It was when we finally reached the 23rd floor when the elevator was completely empty.

"Can we both agree that I've completed the dare, I don't think I can take anymore blank stares" I protested. He put his finger to his chin and pretended to give it some thought.

"I guess" he replied then stretched his hand toward me. I reluctantly grabbed it and pulled myself up.

"OK your turn, truth or dare" I asked. He flashed a big smile. I pressed the button to for the 6th floor.

"Truth" he whispered. Dang it! I was hoping he would choose dare. Ummm……. What am I going to ask him now?

"Were you really heartbroken when you found out Molly was dating you because you were in a band?" I asked. Well what a stupid question! I already knew he was.

"No, I guess I already kind of knew" he sighed. What? I wasn't expecting that answer.

"So why'd you ask her out?" I asked.

"Hey I believe it is my turn to ask the questions" he smiled.

"Whatever" I replied.

"Truth or Dare" he asked.

"Ummm…. Truth" I answered.

"Ok is it true you like Joe?" he asked shyly.

"As a friend, nothing else" I replied. Nick let out a sigh of relief. Whoa! What was that?

"You seem relieved" I smiled.

"No…I was just….happy because our friendship would be really awkward if you umm….liked my umm….my umm…" Nick stuttered.

"Brother" I finished.

"Yeah, my brother" he whispered.

"Truth or dare" I asked.

"Truth" he chose.

"Is it true you were relieved that I like Joe as a friend for the sake of friendship or for something else" I asked, "Oh and I know that when you lie you start to stutter so don't lie".

"I…..don't…….uh….stutter" he babbled.

"You just did, and stop changing the subject" I demanded.

"Ok truth is….." Nick began. Suddenly the elevator stopped on the 6th floor, when the door opened there was Joe smiling.

"Nick I was looking for you, it's time for our sound check" Joe replied.

"Thanks Joe, let me just say goodbye to ashtray" Nick smiled. Joe stood there tapping his foot impatiently. Nick walked over to me and gave me hug.

"The truth is I like you" he whispered in my ear, then grabbed Joe's arm and ran the other direction. I stood there unable to move. Did Nick just tell me he liked me? I'm dreaming right? Tears started to run down my cheeks. Why am I crying? I slowly began to walk back to my hotel room. I took my keycard from out of my pocket and entered it through the card slot. But the light on the door wouldn't turn green. What's wrong with this stupid keycard? I double checked the numbers on the door. 509, it was Nick's room! What is wrong with me? I don't remember walking here. My room is in the other direction. What am I doing? Tears started to come out at a faster rate. I ran to my **real** hotel room, unlocked my door and plopped down on my bed. I spent a total of 3 hours crying into my pillow for no reason.

There a knock at my door an hour later. I walked to the mirror, my eyes looked horrible. They were huge! They were really swollen, and completely red. I could hardly see out them. I tried to look into the peep hole, but I still couldn't tell who it was.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"It's Nick, open up ashtray" the voice answered. Nick? No! I mean Yes! I mean No! What am I going to say? What am I going to wear? Look at my eyes? He's going to know I've been crying. I slowly began to open the door. I saw a blurry image of Nick standing there smiling.

"Hey Nick, what brings you here?" I asked. My eyes were still so swollen I could hardly see his face.

"Have you been crying?" he asked ignoring my previous question.

"Just a bit, I was watching a really sad movie" I lied.

"It made you cry so much that your eyes turned red?" he asked in disbelief.

"It was the Titanic, I'm a sucker for love stories" I lied.

"Since when?" he asked.

"Since now, now why did you come here?" I asked.

"Well I guess since the last thing I said to you today was 'the truth is I like you'" he answered. AHHH! Sorry that still makes my heart jump.

"Yeah I'd guess that would be a reason" I smiled.

"So……" Nick began.

"So……." I interrupted.

"Where do we go from here?" he asked.

"Well I'm sure you already know I like you" I admitted.

"You do?" he asked.

"Wait, Joe didn't tell you?' I asked.

"No, I kept asking him during the sound check, but he kept saying 'you'll see'. It was so frustrating!" Nick explained.

"Oh, well now you know" I replied.

"Well this is kind of awkward" Nick smiled.

"I know, especially since we're best friends" I replied. _RING! RING!_ Is that my phone?

"Um…hold on I'm getting a text" Nick sighed. He took out his phone and opened it.

"Who is it from?" I asked. Truth is I wanted to know if it was from Molly because Nick hasn't officially broken up with her yet, and if I could be there when it happens that would be great.

"Joe" he answered. I'm not sure what it said, but whatever it was it made him blush like crazy.

"What did it say?" I asked. Nick handed me his phone, I looked down at his phone and read:

**KISS HER!!!!!!!!!!**

I blushed still looking down at the text. Nick picked my head up with his hand. My face turned red, while my looked away from his face. I felt a tingle at my lips. I turned my eyes back to Nick just to see him pressing his lips against mine. He was kissing me! Why did it feel so good?! Nick pulled back and smiled at me.

"GO NICK!!!!!" I heard Joe chant. I turned my head to where I thought I heard the voice coming from. Joe came running down the hallway.

"Joe you were watching?" I asked in sudden anger.

"No duh! Why do you think I told Nick to kiss you I thought the time called for it" Joe admitted.

"Wow that was fast. I thought you were going to completely deny it" I smiled.

"Nope, I try my best not to lie" Joe replied.

"Oh I remember that pledge didn't you make it like, last week when you told a five year-old that in 20 years you and her had a date" Nick explained. Joe glared at Nick.

"Joe you said that?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, but she had the most innocent look on her face. What else was I supposed to do?" Joe asked rhetorically.

"Umm…. I don't know, but I wouldn't have lied to five year-old Joe" Nick claimed.

"Well, I'd rather have to her than crush her dreams and told her she had no chance at all" Joe yelled.

"Guys please, is this really worth fighting about" I interrupted.

"No, but he was watching our whole conversation" Nick argued.

"I admit that was a bit creepy, but at least he helped us break the tension between us" I sighed. Nick smiled at me then gave me a peck on the cheek.

"I guess you're right, so in an odd way I should be thanking you Joe" Nick replied lowering his tone.

"You're welcome" Joe replied in a confused tone.

"You see isn't getting along so much better than fighting?" I asked. Ok I know that was a very stupid question but I needed to say something to fill in that awkward moment.

"Yes" they answered in unison. Wow, That was a rhetorical question but they answered anyway.

"So are we going out because I never officially asked you out?" Nick asked me.

"Of course you idiot" I smiled. It was then I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him.


End file.
